


One last thing before you go

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Graduation, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I just never thought I was going to graduate a virgin, that’s all."<br/>"Is that all it is?” Kenma asked softly</p>
</blockquote>

<p>On the day Kuroo graduates high school, he confesses to Kenma that doesn't want to leave school a virgin. Kenma offers to help him change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last thing before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all know that bossy top Kenma is the best thing in the world? This conclusive new evidence proves it to be the case!

“This feels different to when you graduated junior high ahead of me.”

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” He put his hand in the small space between their bodies and touched Kenma's hand where it lay against the bed. After a moment Kenma lifted his palm from the sheets and they laced their fingers together without a trace of self-consciousness. “I won't be far away though,” Kuroo said softly, trying to read Kenma's weighty expression. “We'll see each other a lot.”

Kenma’s frown deepened. “I—”

After a moment's hesitation, he closed his mouth again and fell silent. 

“Hey,” Kuroo said, squeezing his hand. “What is it?”

Kenma looked up to meet his eyes for a moment. His face was shadowed by Kuroo's body and his pupils were wide and dark. After holding his gaze for a few moments, Kenma looked away, skittish. His mouth tensed as he mulled over whatever it was that he wanted to say, considering his words far more carefully than Kuroo ever did. 

Forcing himself to put on an encouraging smile, Kuroo lifted Kenma’s hand and brushed his knuckles with his lips. 

Kenma sighed and pushed him away, his palm flat against Kuroo’s face, squashing Kuroo’s nose with the heel of his hand. 

“Idiot,” Kenma murmured, smiling into the pillow. He took Kuroo’s hand again and let them rest against the bed. “It’s different than with school,” he said eventually, his voice very quiet. “You’re—” He broke off, smirking. “I can’t even say it.”

Kuroo nudged Kenma’s leg with his knee. “Huh? What?”

“You’re an _adult_ ,” Kenma muttered, turning his smirking gaze up to Kuroo. 

“Oh, shit,” Kuroo whispered, with a horrible attempt at keeping a straight face. “I’m a grown up, Ken-chan! Why did nobody tell me?”

Kenma punched him, snickering quietly. “Don’t call me that.”

Kuroo laughed and snuggled closer. “Ken-chan,” he whispered conspiratorially. “Kenma—a”

“ _What_ ,” Kenma said, sounding a little grumpy. 

Kuroo was ninety per cent sure he was faking it. He shuffled down on the pillow so that they were practically nose to nose. Their fingers were still tangled together between their bodies, and Kuroo ran his thumb over Kenma’s knuckles, stroking the slender joints softly. “Kenma,” he whispered again, letting his voice go flat to show Kenma that he was done fucking around for now. “Can I tell you something?”

For a long moment, Kenma just blinked at him. His face was still shadowed by Kuroo’s shoulder, but a thin slice of light now fell across one side of his face and made his eyes gleam. Kuroo held his gaze for a moment before his nerve failed him and he glanced away.

“Kuro,” Kenma said very quietly. “What is it?”

“It’s kinda dumb,” Kuroo said, exhaling the fumes of a bitter laugh. “You’ll think it’s dumb.”

“Everything you say is dumb,” Kenma murmured, turning his hand in Kuroo’s and pressing their fingertips together. “We’re still friends.”

Guilt and embarrassment surged in Kuroo’s chest. He hadn’t meant to bring this up; at least not as anything but a joke. He had meant to say it as they shared their first illicit sip of his dad’s whiskey, or while they sat playing video games, both half-distracted. But he’d missed those chances and now he’d committed himself to it here, lying together on his bed with their legs tangled, their palms pressed together, close enough to feel each other breathing.

“Well, you think it’s dumb,” he said, rolling onto his back. He tried to sound dismissive, sighing as he spoke, forcing a smirk. “I just never thought I was going to graduate a virgin, that’s all. It’s kind of pathetic, don’t you think?”

“Oh,” Kenma said. 

That was it. Just _oh_. Kuroo could still feel Kenma’s hand resting beside his arm where he’d abandoned it when he turned over. 

“Anyway,” Kuroo said, letting carelessness fill his voice. “I’ll still be around for the summer. The semester won’t start until September, so—”

He stopped when Kenma reached over and laid a hand on his chest, then used it to lever himself upright. 

“Is that all it is?” Kenma asked softly, frowning a little as he looked down at Kuroo with a curious, searching expression.

Kuroo stammered uselessly for a moment. Kenma leaned closer, bending over him until their faces were as close as they had been on the pillow, close enough to feel each other breathing. Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at Kenma’s parted lips. “Kenma,” he said softly.

Kenma tucked his hair behind his ear and, shutting his eyes, he closed the last few centimeters between them and pressed his mouth to Kuroo’s.

Kenma’s lips were warm and gentle against his own. He kissed Kuroo very softly, moving his lips very little. Kuroo could feel Kenma breathing through his nose, and the subtle tremor of the arm supporting him. Kenma put his other hand down, resting it against Kuroo’s shoulder, letting slip the fall of hair that he had tucked behind his ear. It fell across his face and brushed Kuroo’s cheek. 

Without thinking, Kuroo reached up to tuck it back for him, and they broke apart a little. Kenma opened his eyes and tilted his head against Kuroo’s hand, leaning into the cradle of his palm. 

“What was that for?” Kuroo whispered.

Kenma narrowed his eyes slightly. “Kuro,” he admonished gently. “You’re so dumb.”

“This is because of what I said about graduating?”

“Don’t talk,” Kenma said, lowering his head again. 

Kuroo moved up to meet him this time, brushing his thumb over the delicate curl of Kenma’s ear. He felt so small, it was almost like kissing a girl, except that it was _Kenma_ , and the smell of his skin was in Kuroo’s throat. The hand at his shoulder moved across, Kenma’s fingers tracing the side of his neck, and then under his t-shirt, along his collarbone. Kuroo shuddered in response and opened his mouth against Kenma’s, begging for more. The thought drifted through his head, startling; _Kenma’s got game_ , but he dismissed it just as quickly and slid his fingers into Kenma's hair. 

Kenma sighed and deepened the kiss, darting the tip of his tongue into Kuroo's mouth. He kissed warily, as though he had some experience, but not that much. Envy made Kuroo's fingers twitch, his nails scratching at Kenma's scalp. 

Suddenly, Kenma pulled away from him with a frustrated sound. He grabbed Kuroo's other hand and put it around his waist, curling Kuroo's fingers over his hip and pressing them there. 

“Don't tell me you've never even kissed anyone,” Kenma scolded him quietly. “Stop acting like you don't know what you're doing.”

Kuroo laughed at the outburst, but Kenma just watched him steadily until the sound died in his throat. 

“Kuro,” he said sternly.

“It's a little weird, don't you think?” Kuroo said with a smirk.

Kenma's eyes widened and he leaned back slightly. “You—think it's weird?” 

Dumb or not, Kuroo recognised his mistake right away. Before Kenma could shut down, Kuroo cupped a hand around his cheek again and held his gaze. “Kenma,” he said softly. “I didn't mean bad. I want to kiss you some more, if—”

Kenma nodded. “I want to.” 

Kuroo tugged him gently. “Come here then.”

This time, Kuroo took charge of the kiss. He pressed Kenma against him with the hand on his waist and teased his tongue between Kenma's lips. Kenma responded lazily, shifting his weight on top of Kuroo and kissing back slow and languid. 

Kuroo wanted to roll him over and press him into the bed, but he wasn't sure that Kenma would tolerate it. He felt Kenma's tongue tease against his bottom lip again, so Kuroo caught it between his lips and sucked on the tip. 

“Ahh,” Kenma moaned, pulling away from him. A quivering strand of spit joined their lips for a split second and Kuroo grinned.

“Gross.”

“You're gross,” Kenma muttered, rolling off him. 

Kenma calling him gross was grounds to put him in a headlock at the very least, but he moved before Kuroo could gather his thoughts, reaching behind his head and tugging on his shirt. 

“Oh,” Kuroo breathed softly, watching Kenma shrug out of his t-shirt and throw it onto the floor. He'd seen Kenma undress a thousand times, but never with the expectation that someone would touch him. Kuroo reached out and ran one fingertip along Kenma's spine. 

Kenma shuddered violently. “Ahh, Kuro,” he gasped, turning to look at him. He put his hand on Kuroo's stomach, rucking his t-shirt up a little way. “You too,” he said quietly. 

Nodding eagerly, Kuroo sat up and dragged his shirt off, tossing it to one side. Kenma watched him carefully, his sharp eyes roaming over Kuroo's chest. 

Kenma's hair was in disarray from his shirt, and Kuroo reached out to straighten it for him. He ran his fingers slowly through Kenma's hair, careful not to catch any tangles, smoothing it back from his face so that Kenma's eyes stood out, heavy with intent. 

“Kuro,” he whispered again. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and reached out to lay his hand on Kuroo's chest. His fingers spread wide, cold and slightly clammy against Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo held his breath for a long moment, watching Kenma’s own bare chest rise and fall softly. It occurred to him, the thought coming slow as if through treacle, that he could reach out and touch if he wanted to. Kenma moved his hand, stroking Kuroo’s breastbone with the pad of his thumb and smiling a little in wonder. “I can feel your heart.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo murmured, and swallowed heavily. “Uh, Kenma? What were you—I mean, what did you wanna do?” 

With his hand still on Kuroo's chest, Kenma pushed him back until he was lying down again, then he shifted and slung his leg over Kuroo's thighs, settling in his lap. 

“Kenma.”

“Mm,” Kenma hummed softly, bending down to kiss him again. 

Kuroo caught Kenma’s face between both his hands and drew their mouths together. 

Kenma rolled his hips, and Kuroo froze when he realised what it was that he could feel pressing against his abdomen. Everything narrowed down in that second; graduation didn't matter, uni was a distant concern, even volleyball was pointless next to the feeling of his best friend getting hard because of _him_.

“Ken—Kenma,” he gasped against Kenma's lips, feeling his own stomach quiver in anticipation. “Can I touch you?” He ran his hand down Kenma's back and touched the waistband of his sweatpants. “Without these?”

“You don't have to ask,” Kenma muttered, reaching a hand down to tug his sweatpants down. “I already told you we're gonna have sex.”

Kuroo’s breath snarled in his throat and he choked on his surprise. “Kenma!” he scolded, realising a moment too late that he sounded like someone's maiden aunt. 

The damage was done; Kenma burst out laughing, sitting down hard on Kuroo's thighs and covering his mouth quickly to hide his awkward sniggering. 

“Hey,” Kuroo complained, failing to scowl because Kenma had gotten his sweatpants halfway down and his bare ass was now resting on Kuroo's thighs. “Uh, hey?” 

Kenma’s giggles died down and he rocked forward where he sat, nudging his erection against Kuroo's balls. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo hissed, shuddering and reaching for Kenma's hips. “Come on, take them off.” 

Kenma rolled away from him to kick his sweatpants off the rest of the way, flailing on his back for a moment when his feet got stuck. Kuroo smothered a laugh in the pillow and in revenge Kenma aimed a savage kick at his thigh. 

“Hey, hey!” Kuroo protested, grabbing Kenma's ankle when it lashed out at him.

“Your reflexes are stupid,” Kenma grumbled, but there was no real malice in his voice; he watched silently as Kuroo slipped the tangle of his sweatpants off his feet. Kenma’s leg twitched but he didn’t pull away, instead propping himself on his elbows and looking up at Kuroo kneeling over him.

Kuroo cupped his hands around Kenma’s ankle almost without thinking and Kenma shuddered, his mouth parting slightly. With slow, inevitable gravity, Kuroo’s gaze dropped to Kenma’s lap. His underwear was halfway down his hips, snagged on his erection so that the fabric bunched up in a ridiculous way. Kuroo licked his lips anxiously and glanced up to find Kenma watching him, his gaze steady and intense. In that moment, Kuroo couldn’t read him at all; Kenma might have been furious, terrified, or about to jizz his pants.

Unthinking, Kuroo ran his fingertips across the sole of Kenma’s foot, and jerked back in surprise when Kenma’s hips jolted on the bed and he moaned softly. Kuroo couldn’t help himself; he glanced from Kenma’s open mouth back to his crotch, at the damp, dark patch spreading at the front of his briefs. Kuroo swallowed heavily and ran his fingers loosely up the inside of Kenma’s calf. 

“Ah, Kuro—” Kenma gasped, twisting his fingers in the sheets. He cut himself off, biting his bottom lip white. 

Kuroo stared at him. “Kenma—”

“Touch me, idiot.”

“You're so impatient,” Kuroo said, grinning at him. 

Kenma lifted his hips again, grinding up against nothing, and Kuroo dragged his eyes over Kenma's bare hip bone, the trail of dark hair, his bunched up underwear. 

“Kuro—o,” Kenma whined.

Kuroo shifted forward and grabbed Kenma's slender hips with both hands, moving to kneel between his legs. Kenma reached for him, throwing an arm around his neck and dragging him down to kiss again. When their lips touched, Kuroo's mind short circuited. He tried to think of a time he'd seen Kenma this eager, this passionate, about _anything_ , but came up blank. 

“Here, like this.” Kenma grabbed Kuroo's wrist and moved his hand across from his hip to his dick. 

“Oh my god, Kenma—” Kuroo bit his lip and carefully closed his fingers around Kenma's dick, cupping him through his underwear. He bowed his head, looking down between their bodies to watch himself do it. “You're so—shit, you're really hard—”

“You should let me suck you off,” Kenma murmured, pressing his forehead against Kuroo's. 

Kuroo didn't have to think about it. He'd spent plenty of time fantasizing about someone sucking his dick, even if he hadn't ever pictured _Kenma_ specifically. But now he knew the soft give of Kenma's lips under his own, and the shy press of his tongue. He dropped his head into the curve of Kenma's neck and groaned loudly. 

“Ah, fuck,” Kenma hissed, writhing underneath him. Kuroo had tightened his grasp on Kenma's dick without realising, and he quickly let go with a whispered apology. “No, it's good,” Kenma muttered, turning his face and pressing his lips to Kuroo's ear. “Kuro, can I?”

Shakily, Kuroo nodded his head. 

“Lie down,” Kenma said, quiet but firm. 

Still struggling to hold himself up, Kuroo moved off of Kenma and flopped onto his back. He was still wearing his jeans, and Kenma gave him a brief, withering look before attacking the buttons with determination. Kuroo regained enough sense after a minute to help, lifting his hips to pull down his jeans before kicking them onto the floor. 

Kenma knelt beside him on the bed, his shoulders hunched slightly, but he didn't look all that uncomfortable to be only in his underwear. Kuroo glanced down and corrected himself; Kenma had ditched the underwear, presumably while Kuroo was shedding his jeans. 

“You still have your boxers on,” Kenma said, chiding him gently. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo murmured, finding that he couldn't stop staring at Kenma's dick. It was dumb. He was being dumb. It was just a dick, and he’d seen it before; shared changing rooms, showers, sleepovers, _baths_ even, when they were kids. 

Kenma reached over and stroked him through his boxers, and Kuroo moaned loudly before quickly covering his mouth. 

“It’s fine,” Kenma said, not looking at him. His gaze was focused intently on Kuroo’s dick instead. “You always make too much noise, I'm used to it.”

“K—Ken—” 

Ignoring him, Kenma pulled Kuroo's dick through the fold at the front of his boxers and jerked it a couple of times loosely. Kuroo bit his lip hard and tried not to come. Lasting only ten seconds would be bad enough, but he couldn't stop imagining Kenma's mouth on him. Part of him was slightly disgusted, because when you'd known someone since they were five, you _knew too much_ , but that didn't stop his dick from pulsing eagerly in Kenma's fist. 

Kenma crouched by his hip and lowered his head. 

“Wait, wait,” Kuroo spluttered. “Don't you want—uh, a condom?” 

Kenma gave him a _look_. “You haven't done anything like this before, right?” Kuroo shook his head. “Then no,” Kenma said simply. “They taste gross.”

“Yeah but—” Kuroo let his voice trail off abruptly when Kenma took the head of Kuroo's dick in his mouth. He found himself doing the same thing Kenma had, twisting his fingertips into the bedsheets to distract himself while he clenched his teeth and tried to think unsexy thoughts. “Oh, god,” he moaned, when Kenma's lips slipped down a few centimeters and then back up. 

Kenma pulled off and replaced his mouth with the curl of his slender fingers. “Are you going to come?” 

Kuroo nodded tightly. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he didn't notice Kenma reaching for his hand until his fingers closed around Kuroo's wrist. Kuroo didn't resist as Kenma pulled Kuroo's hand into his lap and pressed it there with gentle insistence. The head of his dick was wet against Kuroo's palm, the flesh hot and velvety when Kuroo wrapped his fingers around it. 

“Mm,” Kenma hummed, bowing his head again. “Watch me.”

With what he considered a gargantuan force of will, Kuroo forced his eyes open and folded his free arm behind his head to prop it up. If feeling Kenma's mouth on his dick had been almost enough to tip him over the edge, seeing it happen was probably enough to kill him. Kuroo choked and thrust his hips, tightening his grasp on Kenma's dick. He knew that he was making a lot of noise, and with his free hand he grabbed the pillow above his head and pulled it over his face to smother his cries. 

When he was done sobbing, Kuroo pushed the pillow away and looked down at Kenma, still lapping keenly at Kuroo's dick. 

“Kenma—”

“Kuro,” he whined, shuddering. His dick pulsed between Kuroo's fingers. “Ah, please—”

“Okay, but you gotta stop,” Kuroo grumbled, nudging Kenma's shoulder with his knee. “C'mon, it's sensitive.”

Kenma groaned and scrambled over to him. “Kuro,” he gasped, grabbing Kuroo's shoulders. “Can I—in your mouth, can I—”

With a shudder, Kuroo grabbed Kenma and tugged him until he was braced above Kuroo's chest. Kuroo closed his eyes and swallowed once, then he opened his mouth and tugged Kenma's hips forward. 

Kenma sighed happily and grabbed his dick, angling it down towards Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo put his tongue out and tasted the thin semen, and almost choked in surprise when Kenma pushed all the way into his mouth with one, quick thrust. 

“Fuck,” Kenma hissed, “Ah, fuck—”

Kuroo opened his eyes in surprise; normally he'd smack Kenma on the arm for swearing so much, maybe the ass if he was being more of a little shit than usual. Kenma leaned over him, one hand braced on the wall above their heads, his expression twisted as though he was in pain. 

Tentatively, Kuroo brought his hands up to hold Kenma's hips, then stroked them over his ass. Kenma was rocking his hips very slightly and Kuroo felt like he was going to choke; he swallowed around Kenma's dick, trying to give himself some room to breathe, and the reaction from Kenma was intense. He fell forward, catching himself against the wall again, his mouth falling open with a startlingly soft sound. Emboldened, Kuroo grabbed Kenma's ass and sucked as hard as he could, cramming his nose and forehead against Kenma's abdomen. 

He heard Kenma cry out for real, felt him shake, and then hot semen splashed at the back of his throat. Kuroo swallowed a little and then choked on the rest, realising with belated wonder that Kenma must have swallowed his spunk before. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kenma murmured, pulling back and reaching over with shaky arms for the box of Kleenex. He cradled Kuroo’s face in his hands and carefully wiped up the mess from his mouth and chin. “You okay?”

Kuroo reached up to wrap his hand around the back of Kenma’s neck and tugged him into a soft kiss. Kenma kissed him back for a moment but then he pulled away again, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Ugh,” he muttered.

Kuroo stared at him. “It’s yours.”

“It’s gross.”

Laughing, Kuroo leaned up and kissed him again.

“Ugh, Kuroo!” Kenma huffed, rearing away. “Go wash your face, you’re nasty.”

Kuroo started laughing again, finally letting the absurdity of the situation overtake him. After a minute, Kenma rolled his eyes and pushed at Kuroo with his feet until he slithered off the bed and landed on the floor. Still grinning, Kuroo wiped at his eyes and pushed himself up. His dick was still hanging out of his boxers, half hard, and he watched Kenma’s eyes flicker over him before darting away again, feigning disinterest. 

When Kuroo came back from the bathroom, Kenma had put on his sweatpants and one of Kuroo’s hoodies, with the cuffs rolled up on both. He was playing a game on his 3DS, of course, but he lifted his feet for Kuroo to sit down and, after a moment’s hesitation, put them down again in Kuroo’s lap. 

Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s ankle and watched him struggle not to twitch. “Pass me that shirt?” he said, pointing to where his t-shirt had ended up near Kenma’s elbow. Kenma passed it over without looking and Kuroo shrugged it on. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kuroo tipped his head back against the wall and listened to the soft sounds of Kenma tapping buttons and occasionally huffing in frustration. He stroked Kenma’s feet aimlessly, not really meaning to tease, but Kenma seemed less ticklish than usual in any case. 

“Fuck,” Kenma muttered at last, and Kuroo gently slapped his thigh without thinking. Kenma glared at him. “Stop tickling me.”

Kuroo flashed him a lazy grin. “Make me.”

Kenma looked back at his game, the faint hint of a scowl between his eyebrows. “Stop fucking tickling me,” he said after a minute, “if you ever want me to suck your dick again.”

Kuroo froze, jerking his hands away from Kenma’s feet. 

“Thought so.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
